


The First Move

by LordPhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angels, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Contracts, Death, Demons, Father Figures, Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8038405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordPhantomhive/pseuds/LordPhantomhive
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive in his final moments calls out to the underworld, but will anyone hear his cry for help?





	The First Move

The boy cried out in pain, his skin burned from the seal that had been placed on him. He felt tainted, dirty, abused. The masks seemed to laugh at him! Why had someone dared do this to him of all people? He saw dagger glint in the dim light and knew he had moments left. A final moment between life and death and he knew that his choices were lacking. 

“SAVE ME!” he called into the darkness of the night’s ritual. He was no longer a lost boy crying for his parents, he was a man, begging for a saviour. A scream of pain, a final cry to England’s underworld, save your lost king!

The world cracked and split as someone answered his call. Suddenly the boy was transported to a nothing place. He questioned whether he wasn’t actually dead already, it would hardly be a surprise to him. 

A soft chuckle was heard through the white feathers that surrounded the young Phantomhive Earl, who was barely covered by the red cloth that hid his shame.

The demon had heard the boy’s call. He was so pure, so delicious. It was almost a crime to take something so perfect. The red eyed demon saw the spiders thread and knew that another had heard the young earl. He flew down and answered first, leaving the spidery demon angry.

The ravened demon looked at the boy and smiled, he knew this was the perfect feast. He could wait for such a taste. This grey haired boy was not tainted by the vices of adulthood; he was as pure as an angel. The demon knew he would be heavily to digest.

“You called me here, human. Think carefully, should your reject the fate . . . even just once. The gates of paradise will forever be out of your reach.” The demon told the grey haired boy with taunting aggression.

“Do you think one is so faithful would ever go against someone like you? Yes I called you here!” the sarcasm in the boy’s confident voice was definite.

The demon laughed, a boy so brave and cunning would be interesting. The demon wondered how much influence he could over the child. How much fun this could be.

“I ask you once more. Do you wish to form a contract with me?” The silky demon said, his voice as slithery as a snake.

“I do,” Ciel said with confidence.

The demon smiled and took a deep breath; this brat could provide him with some entertainment for a while.

“Now stop asking these tedious questions and let me know if we have a deal!” Ciel demanded

The white feathers flew into the air turning to black. The demon searched in the Ciel’s mind, trying to choose the form that would most please. He saw Ciel’s smiles, Miss Elizabeth, his joy, then his pain and the fire, he felt Ciel’s sense of loss. The demon saw the image he wished to re-create. He wanted to be someone who could both guide and control the earl and what better than a father?

The demon appeared before the boy in an image similar to that of his father. 

“I name you Sebastian Michaelis and you will serve as my butler till my revenge is complete. Do you understand?” Ciel Phantomhive, Earl and guard dog of the queen, said.

“Yes my lord.” Sebastian said bowing before his new master.

Suddenly Ciel clutched his eye and felt the purple seal, burn with hell’s fury. Sebastian’s hand now showed the same mark and the connection was complete. The heavenly boy, now marked by a demon, was impure in the eyes of the holy. 

The world returned to reality and Ciel saw the dagger raised above him.

“This is an order, kill them all!” Ciel yelled.

Sebastian sprang into action and within minutes the room was covered in the blood of the conspirators who had hurt his master. 

Ciel stared at the bodies with a blank indifference, this was where it began and it would end in the same way. He would pay any price to re-claim his stolen youth and pride.

“Sebastian, Burn this place.” Ciel said, walking toward the entrance.

The dark butler did not move.

Ciel turned and looked at him with his one blue eye. “THAT IS AN ORDER!” he yelled

“As you wish.” Sebastian said with a slight bow.

A few minutes later Ciel Phantomhive walked out of the burning building in the arms of his butler. His eyes filled with hatred, fury and death. He promised that the world would never win against him. The game of chess was just beginning and the king was placing his pawns.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to do some Black Butler stuff for ages, I hope you like it.


End file.
